


Two of Us

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Any resemblance to romcoms is not a coincidence, F/M, Harry is a prick AS USUAL, More characters will be added along the way, Oh no petey are you going to corrupt your best friend?, Oh yeah Sansa is a mother too, Petyr is a pimp, Petyr is the best friend we all want, Sansa just needs to see his much more than that, Sansa tries to be well behaved, There is going to be a bit of angst too, except with less angst?, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark are best friends and even though he nurtured feelings for her at the beginning, now he is happy just to have her by his side. She is married to Harrold Hardyng and they have a daughter together, Alayne, and Petyr is the last person to mess with family happiness.But one day Sansa walks into Harry cheating on her and what should only change their marriage, also changes her friendship with Petyr. Is she going to be able to be immune to Petyr's care and attention towards her? Are they going to take their chances at a relationship and risk their friendship?(Modern AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YES, as you'll see, my image of Petyr for this story is Aidan Gillen at 2019's San Diego Comic Con. GOD BLESS HIM.  
For the first time, I'll make Petyr with blue eyes (just like Aidan's) and drop off the green-grey eyes - if the show could ignore that, so can I. 
> 
> This story is another attempt of mine to write light and porny Petyr x Sansa stories. Oh yeah, Sansa is 25 years old in this and Petyr is 43 (playing with the idea of them being 18 years apart, which is more or less the canon difference between them).

Sansa was trying to fight the fit of giggle from taking over her body. "Me, working at a sex club as owner?"

"Co-owner." Petyr reminded her, laughing. "But you'd rather go to Administration School to help run a normal company. Plus, don't forget - to the outsiders, this is just a night club."

"I work at a legit company." Sansa jabbed back, laughing loud. She took the last sip from her wine, preparing herself to go home.

"Legit." He rolled his eyes. "My business is legit too, it's not my fault people like sex."

Sansa raised her eyebrows. "So, not only you're a pervert but you also explore other perverts."

"Nothing criminal about that." Petyr argued, nodding his head. "Too much for my well-behaved best friend? Your hubby must be waiting for you at home, you can't be out too late in a _night club_."

She reached forward and slapped his arm, giggling. "Don't be a jerk, Petyr. He is not like that, you know it."

"It's really, really good to see you, Sans." Petyr said, rising to grab their glasses and take them to the sink.

"It has been only a week, you fool."

"I'm sorry for missing my best friend?" He pretended to be affected but that was how usually their conversation went. They've known each other for 7 years now and at first, Petyr was smitten by her. She never showed anything back, so he settled for a friendship - one he treasured greatly. Sansa was smart, gorgeous, hard-worker and funny, the perfect match for any cool guy. Petyr knew the fact he was a womanizer played greatly against him when they met but she would have been enough if she had wanted to start a relationship with him.

Except Sansa now was married and with a child, and Harrold Hardyng was one of those guys women fall for easily. No way in hell Petyr could compete with that and he felt like he didn't want to. Sansa seemed happy, so Petyr was happy too. He turned to find her typing on her phone and stopped for a second to appreciate her beauty.

"I should get going." She said without taking her eyes away from the phone. "I was going to ask for Harry to pick me up because I left my car home but he isn't answering me."

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

She raised her eyes from the phone. "What? No, there is no need. I know you need to be at the Mockingbird soon and my house is way out of your route."

"Are you sure, Sans? There is no problem for me." He insisted a bit more, approaching her.

"I'm gonna call an uber."

Oh my Gods, she was stubborn but Petyr knew better than to keep pressing, and he nodded. "Fine. I'll wait until you get to the car, though."

"Is that your father instincts kicking in?" She joked and he pressed his hand to her mouth to shut her up.

"You idiot." Petyr watched as she grabbed her purse and coat. "He is nearly here."

They went outside to wait for the driver and Petyr hugged her tightly. "Do send me a message when you arrive home, ok?" He asked, noticing a black car approaching the house, figuring out it must be the uber driver. "And don't think I'm joking about that preposition - my club is always open for you when you decide to become your own boss."

Sansa laughed and hugged him back. "Ok, I will." And Petyr didn't know which one of the statements she was agreeing with.

Petyr saw her entering the car and leaving, and he went back inside to get ready for another night of work at the club.

\---

Sansa opened the front door and heard voices upstairs. She didn't know Harry was going to have someone over, so maybe that's why he couldn't answer the phone. She removed her coat and her shoes, putting on her slippers.

Going up the stairs to the second floor, Sansa started to distinguish the noises and heard a female voice moaning, then a male one. She frowned, her heart starting to race and she walked silently to the bedroom she shared with Harry, only to find him naked with a woman on top of him. A naked woman. Riding her husband _hard. _

Sansa felt as if the world was spinning and discretion was replaced by rage when she opened the door fully.

"_Harry!_" was all she could say, the wine she had drunk earlier stuck between her throat and mouth.

Harry and the woman turned around quickly, startled by her sudden appearance. Sansa took a good look at the beautiful petite woman trying to find her clothes - she didn't know her, did she? - and then at Harry, eyes wide. Was there anything to say? Possibly not, so Sansa turned around and went downstairs again. The tears were already on the corner of her eyes as she, confused and lost, looked around her trying to figure out what to do.

They were having sex in _her _and _Harry's _bed, she couldn't stay in this house and sleep on _that_ bed tonight. There were only two people she thought about calling - her mother was out of question because she was with Alayne for the weekend and sure as hell she wasn't going to drag her daughter into this mess... Oh fuck, her daughter. Sansa's heart started to ache even more when she thought that she and Harry created another life together, and that he had the courage to just throw that away. So, Sansa could only call Margaery or Petyr. Marge was out on a date and it wasn't fair, which left her with Petyr, who was going to work tonight.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Ok, it would have to be Petyr.

One ring.

Two rings.

"_Hey Sans._"

"Petyr!" She nearly yelled and could practically see him pulling the phone away from his ear.

"_What's the matter?_"

_"_I - Can you pick me up?"

"_What? Why? What happened?_"

Behind her, Sansa heard Harry calling fher name while the strange woman yelled at him.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sansa screamed at him while he tried to both deal with her and the strange woman, already dressed and ready to leave.

"Sansa, please, let's talk." Harry pleaded, still naked.

"NO, STAY AWAY."

_"Sansa?? What is happening???_"

"Petyr, _please_, come pick me up."

"_I'll be there in a second._"

"Okay, but hurry up." She nearly cried to the phone and hung up. Harry was still in front of her and she turned away, disgusted.

"Please, don't come near me." Sansa begged and he nodded.

"Can I at least get dressed?"

"Do whatever the fuck you wanna do, Harry."

In the middle of her state of distress, she hadn't noticed the woman had left the house already. Sansa still couldn't remember who she was, if she had ever seen her before anywhere and maybe that the only part in this situation that wasn't a complete shit - imagine if he was fucking a woman they both knew? The level of betrayal....

"Can we talk?" Sansa heard Harry's voice again and it sounded far. He was sitting on the sofa almost a room of distance from her and he was dressed in jeans and t-shirt. "I'm- I thought you were going to take longer there with Petyr and -"

"You were counting on me to arrive late so you could fuck her before I arrived? That's great, Harry, _fucking _great!"

"Sans, it happened! I tried to refuse but -"

"Oh, so she accidentaly just tripped over and fell on your dick? Go and try to find a better motive!"

"No, she _seduced _me, Sansa! And when I told her I was married, she didn't care!"

"For fuck's sake..." Sansa turned around, decided not to look at the son of a bitch. They stayed there quiet, Harry with his face between his hands and Sansa facing the other way.

There was a soft knock on the door and salt'n'pepper hair peeked through the door. A wave of relief washed through when she saw Petyr Baelish coming inside.

\---

Petyr could feel the beat of his heart in his ears, like a repetitive drum. Whatever the fuck that was happening at Sansa's house was definitely bad and Harry's fault, and he needed to get there as soon as possible. He thought he had heard a third voice in the background when Sansa called but he wasn't sure, so he decided not to assume anything. Best to get there _soon. _

He called Olyvar and told him to open the club for him, talk to the staff and run things until he arrived. Petyr didn't know how long this was going to take but if Harry did anything with Sansa, he had to get her out of there now. He was also gonna try not to murder the son of a bitch, but he couldn't ensure that.

The door of their house was slightly open and Petyr took out his gun in case Harry had attacked her. He pushed the door open slowly and saw a distraught Sansa on the corner of the living room.

"Petyr!" He heard her saying and she hugged him tightly. Petyr put the gun away as he hugged her back, and he noticed Harry was sat down on the couch on the other side of the room.

"What happened?" He demanded, worried. They broke the embrace and that was when she started to cry.

_What?_

In all of those years they had known each other, he has never been called to solve any of her problems with Harry or any other problems whatsoever. Sansa was difficult to open up to talk about her feelings, let alone her fights with Harry. So to be called this time... Petyr was worried. He looked over at Harry, who had an afflicted expression.

"What happened?" Petyr asked to him and he nodded, pained.

"Tell him!" Sansa's voice sounded distressed and hurt enough for him to look back at her - and he was unsettled to find her face all red and tears streaming down from her eyes. Petyr looked at Harry, who said nothing again, then back to Sansa.

"Sansa?"

"I get home and I find that _SON OF A BITCH _fucking another woman in _OUR _bed!"

_No_, Petyr couldn't believe in his own ears. Any other thing could have happened to them, _except _cheating. He felt his stomach drop, the gravity of the situation hitting him right in his gut.

"Sansa, go upstairs and prepare your suitcase." Petyr asked and she nodded, ready to leave when Harry got up.

"No, Sansa. Stay, let's talk."

Petyr narrowed his eyes to Harry and was about to say something when Sansa stepped in front of him, her voice loud. "NO, we have NOTHING to talk about." And she ran upstairs, leaving Petyr with Harry.

"I-" Harry started but Petyr nodded.

"Cheating? Really?"

"Petyr, it is not what you are thinking... I've been feeling lonely and the marriage was not the same anymore, then there is Alayne and we just.... I needed to feel cherished."

"Through sex?" Petyr was forever impressed by how sex could weaken men. He was no different, of course, but since he understood so much how men thought with their dicks, he always tried to be rational on that matter. But when you are married... Life had to be more than just sex, love had to mean something. _You know damn well how love can fuck someone's life._, he reminded of the gruesome scar in his chest and nodded, focusing again on the prick in front of him.

"Sex is one part of it." Harry answered miserably. "But I love her so much. Sansa is special, she is thoughtful and -"

"Save it. If you keep talking, I'm gonna punch those perfect white teeth from your mouth." Petyr threatened, his voice raising a tone. He wasn't in a mood to hear bullshit, specially when the woman hurt was Sansa, his best friend, his confidant, the woman he was sure was The One, even if he couldn't have her. To see a prick like that have his way with her, only to hurt her feelings was... enfuriating.

Petyr heard Sansa dragging a small suitcase and he walked to her, grabbing it from her hand. "Head for the car, I'll be right there in a second."

"Okay." She agreed, walking out of the house. Petyr turned again to Harry, who had taken a few steps into his direction.

"You're going to listen to me, Harry - DO NOT contact Sansa, okay? Unless she wants to talk to you, you won't go after her for now. It's complicated enough that you two have a daughter, she doesn't need your pity party."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Petyr's expression was threatening enough to make him shut up. Petyr turned on his heels, leaving the house to find Sansa sobbing on the passenger's seat. He put her suitcase in the trunk of the car before he joined her.

"Petyr, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have." Her voice was choked with sobs and he turned to grab her hand.

"I am here for you, for whatever you need, okay? You did the right thing by calling me." Sansa nodded and cleaned her tears, only for more to stream down her face. "Cry away, Sansa, there is no need to hold back."

And she did. Sansa cried from that moment until when they arrived at the Mockingbird. He needed to work but thankfully he had more than enough space for her at the loft he built attached to the club. She needed to rest before she could start figuring out how to lead her life after this mess and Petyr had every intention to be there for her. It hurt him personally to see someone so amazing be hurt like that.

_We men are pigs, Sansa would be better off with a woman. _But he didn't say that out loud, leaving it to his own mind.

\---

Sansa only felt slightly less unsettled when she had taken a good bath and drunk a cup of hot tea prepared by Petyr. Everything was a mess inside of her mind and she was struggling to find solutions for the million problems her head presented - her daughter, the house, their belongings, her life, where would she live, what would her mother say... Gods be good, too many complications.

"You can start thinking about this tomorrow, Sans. For today, rest." She could still hear Petyr's voice echoing in her mind before he left to solve some business down at the club. He told her he would come back to check on her, though, so she tried to at least get some sleep.

She woke up a few hours later with Petyr fixing something to eat and when she checked what time it was, she was surprised. "I slept for 7 hours." Sansa said and Petyr turned around, smiling.

"You did, which is good. I know it was a rough night but I'm glad you managed to rest."

"Yeah. Gods, I need to call my mother and tell her."

"Maybe you should go there yourself. Call in sick to work today, I can drive you up there." He suggested, coming up to sit next to Sansa with two mugs of coffee and toasts.

"Are you sure? You spent the night awake. I don't want to put us in danger." Sansa contested, taking a bite from one of the toasts.

"Just give me a few hours to rest and I'll be good as new." He assured her, sipping his coffee.

Sansa nodded, smiling and received another smile back from Petyr. Her best friend, the man she trusted more than anyone and who was incredibly charming. A perfect womanizer but a great person overall - when he wasn't being a pimp. In the world they lived in, where power made people do horrible things, Sansa tried to stay as far away as possible from that after having seen her father die because he stuck his nose where he shouldn't, but Petyr thrived on playing the game of power. That's how he became wealthy and powerful too. Theirs was an odd friendship, started through an acquaintance and there they were, 7 years of friendship. Right now, she couldn't be more thankful for having him by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

“I am going to  _ murder  _ him!” Robb roared, his face becoming redder and redder as Sansa told them what happened.

“Robb, please!” Sansa begged, her voice a little higher than a whisper as she tried not to let her daughter on the other room hear it. She was playing with Arya but she could pretty well pick up something they were discussing.

“Who does he think he is?! You two are married, you have a  _ daughter _ !” He kept going before Catelyn, ever the reasonable person, raised a hand to shut him up.

“It’s no use to let Alayne know what is happening.” Cat reasoned with him and Sansa thanked her mother, relieved that someone at least understood her worries when it came to her daughter.

“And it’s no use to break his face.” Petyr said, who had been this entire time quiet, letting Sansa tell the awful news herself. She was grateful that he let her talk while he only listened. Sansa knew, deep in her bones, that Petyr wanted so badly to cause Harry some serious harm - on his face, to his car or even to his career - but she also knew that he knew better because, after all, Harry was Alayne's father. Anything anyone did against him would directly affect her too. "I had to look at his stupid face right after what he did and believe me, Robb, I wanted to just punch him senseless. However -" And Petyr looked to the door that led to the room where Alayne was with Arya. "There is a child involved. We must all be rational, especially Sansa."

"He is right." Jon intervened, looking apologetically at Robb. They were used to agree with each other on  _ everything  _ so it was a surprise to Sansa to see them disagreeing. 

"Father is going to be so furious." Robb sighed frustrated and sat on the couch. "How are you feeling, Sans?"

Sansa hadn't thought about her father, who was away on a business trip. Oh Gods, this just became a thousand times worse. She focused her attention again on her brother, "I'm trying not to break down."

Her mother went to her side and squeezed her shoulders warmly. "We are here for you, Sansa. You are not alone on this."

The door to the other room opened and Alayne, her four years old daughter, ran towards her and gave her a bear hug.

"Mommy!! Auntie Arya gave me this!" Alayne showed her a small LEGO doll and Sansa looked back at Arya in disbelief.

"LEGO, Arya? She is too young, she could swallow it." 

"Ah come on, the munchkin can behave!" Arya replied and went to tickle Alayne's neck, the child throwing a fit of laughter. "Yeahh, tell that to your mum."

Sansa nodded laughing but took away the LEGO. Some other time, perhaps. She saw her daughter with her arms extended, her little hands calling for someone. She looked behind to see Petyr making funny faces at her. He approached and took Alayne from her, picking her up high. 

"So when is the execution?" Her younger sister asked and everybody turned to shush her, pointing at a giggling Alayne on Petyr's arm. "Ah, come on! Are you guys going to let this go?"

"We've talked about this here, Arya. It's no use for anyone to do anything against him." Their mother answered for Sansa and Arya huffed. "Let's not make this harder."

Sansa felt the stress starting to hit her body and the need to just go home, get some rest. 

"I should probably go, I came here to pick Alayne up." Sansa announced and her mother shot her a concerned look.

"Are you sure, my darling? You can stay here as long as you want." Cat wrapped an arm around her shoulders again and brought her closer for a hug. "You need to see how your life is going to work from today on."

"I know, mom. But here it's too far from everything - from Alayne's kindergarten, my job. I'll figure this one out, don't worry." 

They broke the embrace and it hurt to be leaving, to be going away from her family now when she felt so weak. But Petyr offered a warm smile to her when he was helping her put Alayne on the baby seat, and Sansa knew she shouldn't feel weak at all.

\---

Petyr found a bit exhausting to deal with Sansa's family wrath. He had thought quite a lot about the things he could do to harm Harry but none of them seemed appropriate for the situation. The family was so hotheaded that he wasn't sure the reasons they've given them not to do anything would actually prevent them from going there and doing.

But right now, he was concerned in taking Sansa back. They arrived at his spare loft near the time he had to prepare himself to go to work, so he wouldn't be able to discuss much with Sansa about her options.

"I think you should at least send him a message, ask him if he is staying at the house. If he is, then you can stay here. The walls are sound-proof and as you saw, there is a different entrance to the apartment that it's not from the inside of the club." He whispered to her while she carried Alayne to tuck her to bed.

"Petyr, I couldn't, it's your apartment."

"No one uses it. You don't need to spend a penny on rent when my apartment is here ready for you."

"At least I could pay you rent or at least pay the bills -"

"No, absolutely not. You are my best friend, Sansa, I won't accept a single penny from you."

She crossed her arms and he knew she wasn't pleased by his offering. Petyr would never be able to take money from her in any situation. He would give her the apartment if she needed.

"Fine." Sansa answered after some time. "But only until I figure out how it's going to happen with the house."

"Sure." Petyr answered and he went to the kitchen. "Look, there are groceries that I asked for Olyvar to buy. You can cook if you want, you can order something, it's your choice. If you wanna go to the club spend some time with me, you can come too. Feel at home, Sans."

Petyr kinda wished she would choose to spend some time there with him, he pretty much needed a company like hers when he was running the club. No doubt she would have a witty remark or some clever opinion about something. Pus, he would love to have her around him.

"Sure, Petyr." She answered, walking towards the kitchen. "I think I'll make a sandwich and go to sleep, I'm still so tired."

"You are stressed out." He put a hand on one of her shoulders, squeezing it softly. "Get some rest, watch something… Just, please, feel better."

"Of course." She reached forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. That left Petyr with a silly smile way after he had left the apartment and went to his club to check on the supplies for the evening and if all the ladies who worked there had already arrived. 

Petyr was checking the security cameras, watching as people went over to the bar and bought drinks, men talked and laughed with women - his employees, other customers -, an occasional couple recently formed leaving the club for a night of sex, or men being guided by one of his strippers towards one of the private boots. Then he saw a particular blond hair walking through the crowd and looking around. He instantly recognised as Harrold Fucking Hardyng, sneaking between the crowd of people and crossing the dance floor. He stopped to talk to one of his barmen, who nodded and disappeared through the door behind the bar counter.

Switching cameras, he saw the barman talking to Olyvar in private. The barman went back to talk to Harry and Olyvar turned towards the staircase that led to Petyr’s office. Oh, so the bastard wanted to talk to him?

Petyr waited for a few seconds and the very much expected knock on the door came.

“Yes?” Petyr called from his desk and Olyvar opened the door, closing it behind him.

“Sir, there is a man downstairs called Harrold Hardyng saying he wants to talk to you. He introduced himself as Sansa Stark’s wife.”

“Yes, send him in.”

_ What would this fucker possibly want from me? To ask me for help with Sansa? He wouldn’t be that dumb, would he? _

Olyvar led Harrold into the office and left, closing the door behind him.

“Hello, Harrold.” Petyr greeted, not bothering to stand from his chair behind the desk.

“Hey Petyr.” Harrold walked towards the guest chair and sat down, looking every bit an ashamed man. Petyr was unfazed.

“Isn’t it a little too soon for you to be partying around? I won’t be giving you the house special, if that’s what you came here for.”

Harrold was wide-eyed. “No, what? No!! I’m not here for sex.”

“Oh? So tell me what brings you here to my club.”

“Come on, Baelish.” Harrold’s tone had changed. He didn’t seem as friendly as he was when he entered the room and Petyr smirked.  _ Well, I’m not the one who is a cheating bastard.  _ “You know I’m looking for Sansa.”

“Of course! I wouldn’t have known that since well, you  _ cheated  _ on her. Forgive me for assuming you’d want to adventure yourself with other women here.”

Harrold rose from the chair abruptly, his face contorting in anger. “You have  _ no  _ right to talk to me like that.”

Petyr stayed there in his chair, calm and collected as usual. “But you did cheat on her, so I’m on point. Tell me, Harry, did you think it would be easy to come here like this and ask me for information about her?”

“We have a  _ daughter  _ together, Baelish. She can’t alienate the child from me.”

_ Fuck, that’s true. _

“You realise it has been only a day, right? It doesn’t come closer to alienation. But I’ll talk to her and mind you, you will only talk about Alayne and Alayne only.”

“You can’t tell me what I can or can’t talk with  _ my wife _ !”

Petyr rose from his chair this time, his blood starting to boil. He got around the desk and stood in front of Harry, staring. “She  _ was  _ your wife, accept it. You’ve hurt her and she is now picking up her pieces together.”

“You say it as if you are in love with her.” Harrold snickered and for a second, Petyr thought he should punch the idiot.

_ It’s not worth it. _

“I am her best friend and I look out for her.” Petyr walked towards the door, opening it. “When she is ready, she will call you. Have a nice evening, Olyvar will see you out.” 

“Oh.” Petyr called him again. “If you come up here speaking like this to me again, you’ll lose those pretty teeth you like displaying so much.”

There was a moment of tension where Harry seemed to be considering the idea of punching Petyr and considering what Petyr would do back if he ever did that. Petyr stood with his head high, knowing that if Harry ever punched him, the man would never leave that club alive. As much nice Petyr could be with some people, he was also a bad person and he didn’t see the need to hide that.

And then maybe that thought crossed Harry’s mind because he turned around and left without another word. Petyr sighed, slightly altered and in need for a drink. He would have to talk to Sansa about this, unfortunately.

\---

When Sansa woke up, the Sunday sun was shining bright outside and it was such a beautiful day in such an awful situation in her life that she couldn’t hold back the tears. She turned on her pillow and buried her face on it, letting the tears and sobs come out. How had life gone terrible wrong like that?

She heard the noises on the kitchen and a laugh of a child, then of a grown man. Cleaning her face as best as she could and ignoring her red nose, she tip-toed to the kitchen and found Petyr making pancakes with Alayne. It was endearing to watch them and her heart was immediately filled with love. How come Petyr wasn’t married yet? Sure, she knew he wasn’t the typical guy to settle down but then, why was he like this, so warm and gentle?

Sansa smiled and continued to tip-toe to the kitchen until Petyr spotted her. “Oh hey, look who’s up!”

“Good morning.” She sheepishly replied and leaning on the kitchen counter to see them cooking. “Pancakes?”

“I told uncle P that I don’t eat pancakes in a looong time!” Alayne said enthusiastically, holding a jelly pot and putting some on top of a pancake. “S’berry jelly, mommy.”

“Strawberry jelly? Mhmmm, my favorite.” Sansa accepted a little taste of the jelly and smiled.

“I know.” Petyr replied and when she looked up at him, he looked the perfect image of a husband and she felt her cheeks burning.

_ Why am I thinking of Petyr like that?! He is my best friend! _

She almost shook her head to get away from these thoughts and took a bite of one of the pancakes, almost groaning because of the sweet and nice taste. Petyr offered her a mug and that was when she saw the coffee, and she thanked the Gods for giving her a friend like that.

_ Friend, friend, friend… _

“What time is it?” Sansa asked as she finished her coffee and pushed away the plate.

“Nearly ten am.” Petyr answered, fumbling through his phone. He looked up to Alayne and then to her. “We need to talk.” He moved his mouth forming the words but no sound came out of it.

“Sure.” Sansa replied back, again only forming the words with her mouth. “Alayne, uncle P and I have to make a phone call and we’ll be right back. Finish your pancakes.”

They walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. “Look,” Petyr was in front of her. “Harrold went to the club last night.”

“ _ What? _ ” 

“Yeah, he wanted to speak with you. I didn’t let him of course, but you will need to sort things out with him.” Petyr lowered his voice to a whisper. “He came asking for Alayne.”

“I knew it.” Sansa groaned.

“I know you are hurt and believe me, we’ll deal with him but for now, when it comes to Alayne, let him see her.”

Sansa knew Petyr was right but still, she didn’t want Harry near her. “Isn’t there anything you can do…?”

“About him seeing Alayne? Unfortunately, no. Not now, anyway.” Petyr answered. He wanted to say something else, to tell her that he would take care but the bastard did have rights when it came to Alayne. 

“Gods…” Sansa sighed and Petyr put on a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I need to call him.”

“Yes, you do. I’ll be here if you need to, okay? But you really need to deal with this. For her.” Petyr pointed to Alayne, who was busy finishing her pancake. Sansa’s heart was aching to see her child put in the middle of this situation but Petyr was right, she needed to do this. 

And she made a vow to herself not to put Alayne in the middle of whatever fight and problem she had with Harry. She rose from the sofa and went back to the bedroom, and Petyr didn’t follow her, for which she was immensely grateful. 

Sansa closed the door behind her and grabbed her phone, going to speed dial to find Harry’s name there. And to think that until a few days earlier, he was the sun and moon of her life. After two rings, Sansa heard Harry’s deep surprised voice.

_ “Sansa?” _

“Hello, Harrold.”

_ “Harrold? You never called me that way.” _ His voice sounded wounded and Sansa’s blood boiled in her veins.  _ It’s not worth a fight. _

“I heard you went to Petyr’s club last night, I… Alayne is with me, I wanna know how we are going to manage this.” Her voice was shaky and she took a deep breath to calm down.

_ “Sansa, come back home, please? We can work this out.” _

She ignored that. “I think it’s fair we split the responsibilities concerning Alayne. I don’t want any problem when it comes to that.”

_ “Come on, Sans. We need to talk about this face to face.” _

“Harrold, please. It’s… This is  _ painful _ and I just need space, ok?”

_ “Are you going to stay at Baelish’s house?” _

“Only if you stay in the house.”

A sigh.  _ “Okay, give me a week to find some place to go and pack my things.” _

“Sure.” Sansa was relieved he wasn’t putting much of a fight, which made things less hard than they were. “Tell me when you are done.”

_ “I will. And Sansa? Please, can you think about us in the meantime? I made a huge, terrible mistake.” _

She was about to pick a fight but decided to let go in order to protect her mental health. Best to not let him get under her skin. “Whatever, Harrold. We’ll speak in a week.”

“Great, bye Sans.”

Sansa turned off the call on his face, throwing her phone on the bed. She signed and covered her face with her hands. This was a nightmare - one she thought she would wake up eventually but as the days went on, Sansa realized this was all a very weird reality. Spending her days with Petyr proved to be even weirder, as Sansa started to see on him everything she thought she would have with Harry but never had. They were best friends, they shared laughs, he did everything to make her feel safe and well, and by the end of the week, Sansa had to admit to herself she needed to leave.

No, it wasn’t because Petyr wanted her to - on the contrary, he wanted her to live there and rent the house to someone else. It was because she couldn’t afford to have thoughts like those when she was so fragile. Of course, it would be too much to say she had fallen in love or something like that, it was that her feelings were too messy right now and in those times it was easy to have stupid thoughts.

She could also use some time alone. Sansa had gotten married very young and so she never really had the house to herself, never had a moment just to take care of herself, never enjoyed the taste of freedom. Maybe this could also help her build some confidence in herself.

For some time, it would have to be just Sansa and Alayne, Alayne and Sansa. At least until Sansa felt ready to deal with life and relationships and broken hearts and Petyr and Harry, and everything else that came with it.


End file.
